The present invention relates generally to a calf incubator, and more particularly, to an improved calf incubator for keeping a newborn or young calf in a heated, non-draft environment.
Incubators of various types have existed in the art for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,718,210 and 3,584,605 show incubator and heater apparatus designed for use in the poultry industry. However, there appears to be little, if any, apparatus capable of functioning as an incubator for newborn or young calves. As a result, many calves are lost because of chills, sickness, etc., particularly during the winter when the newborn calves are exposed to cold or drafty conditions. Accordingly, there is a need for a calf incubator which can be used by a farmer for keeping a newborn or young calf in a heated, non-draft environment to avoid loss of the calf to chills, sickness, etc.